The Conversation
by CynicAlb
Summary: Dragoon decides it's time for Arthur to know how much he's really done for Camelot. Reveal fic -sort of.


Arthur walked back towards camp where he'd left Merlin. The noise he'd heard turned out to be a rabbit stuck in a trap, some hunter had left behind.

"Look what I found!" called Arthur as he approached the clearing. He lifted up the dead rabbit when he came close. Then he noticed the figure tending the fire wasn't Merlin. It was an old man in long red robes, his equally long grey hair and beard tossed back out of the way of the flames. Arthur immediately dropped the rabbit and drew his sword.

"You won't need that," said Dragoon, and waved his hand. Arthur's sword flew from his hand and embedded itself into a nearby tree.

"Where's Merlin?" asked Arthur drawing his dagger looking around the campsite.

"I sent him back to Camelot," said Dragoon smiling to himself still with his back to Arthur. "Or maybe I turned him into a toad, you won't find out if you kill me." Arthur dropped the dagger, inches from Dragoon's back. Dragoon picked up the knife, and finally turned to Arthur. "Bring the rabbit," he said.

Arthur walked back to where he'd dropped the animal and picked it up. He tossed it to Dragoon who sat back and started to skin the rabbit quickly and expertly. Arthur circled the fire watching the old man work.

"Why aren't you using magic?" asked Arthur curious. The old man stopped as if considering the question.

"I don't need magic to skin a rabbit," he said finally finished with the fur and then gutted the creature before sliding it on to a spit he'd prepared.

"I thought you could use magic for anything," said Arthur watching the action confused.

"You can," said Dragoon sitting back to look at Arthur.

"So why aren't you?"

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should," said Dragoon, he began picking his nails with Arthur's knife, "Sit," he said pointing to the log across from him. Arthur crossed his arms defiant. "Sit, or I will make you, whether I should or not."

Arthur sat on the log stiff and angry, "I don't understand," he said.

"I know," said Dragoon sadly, "That's why I decided we should have this talk."

"Why would I want to talk with any sorcerer, let alone the one responsible for my father's death?"

"I am sorry for your loss," said Dragoon sincerely, "but I am not solely responsible for his death. I played a part, albeit unknowingly, and I will bear that regret for the rest of my life."

"What do you mean unknowingly?" asked Arthur.

"The witch Morgana cast a spell to reverse any healing magic cast on your father. I didn't find out until later," Dragoon stoked the fire and turned the spit.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Arthur.

"I've never done anything but help you," said Dragoon.

"What have you done, but cause an immense amount of trouble?" asked Arthur.

"What was I doing the first time we met?"

"Planting a poultice under my pillow."

"No," said Dragoon, "I was allowing myself to get caught planting a poultice."

"I caught you red handed!"

"So you think I enchanted you to fall in love with the servant girl?" asked Dragoon.

Arthur frowned, "Of course not!"

"What I did saved the girl from being executed at your father's hand. The witch set you up; she foresaw the girl on the throne of Camelot and plotted to prevent it."

"Why didn't you come forward?" asked Arthur.

"And accuse the king's ward; his child, of sorcery?" Dragoon snorted, "I had no proof, but I could not let an innocent girl die."

"I don't understand why would you even care?" asked Arthur.

"How could I stand by and do nothing to stop an injustice, when I have the power to stop it? So many have perished to Uther's grief if I could stop one then it was worth it."

"I suppose you hold Morgana's view of my father too," said Arthur not looking at him.

"Uther Pendragon meant very little to me," said Dragoon sadly.

"But you have magic," said Arthur.

"Yes."

"Every sorcerer I have met has hated my father for what he has done."

"Shall I hate the rainfall that waters the crops and floods the river through the town? That which truly lives does not hold only with doing good or doing harm, usually it's both. Sometimes one does harm when meaning to do good, and other times one does good, that actually causes harm. There are those that do good for good and harm for harm, but very rarely is an intent or an action squarely in one camp or another. You will rule with justice and heart, but that doesn't mean you will never do harm by design or otherwise. There are those that spread pain, as they have felt it, because they want others to feel as they have. Hatred is where Morgana lives, and to a slightly lesser degree where your father went in his grief. Hatred serves no purpose." Dragoon lifted the rabbit off the fire and quietly stripped the meat off the carcass.

"What do you mean, his grief?" asked Arthur.

"Have you never wondered why days after you were born the great purge began?" asked Dragoon.

"I have heard these lies before," said Arthur, his eyes flashed with anger, "I will not hear them from you!"

"As you wish," said Dragoon, "but it is a truth you will have to deal with in time." He put a plate full of rabbit meat on a stone nearer to Arthur.

Arthur shook his head; Dragoon just shrugged and started eating some himself.

"Why are you here?" asked Arthur.

"I told you," said Dragoon, "We needed to talk."

"And I told you, I could think of no reason I would have to speak with you."

"You have just been crowned King, yet you are out here alone in the woods, with no one but a serving boy. I think the real question you should ask, is why are you here?" Dragoon leaned back smiling his secret smile.

"The palace was too much, all the pressure. People constantly stopping me to say they're sorry. I couldn't handle it, I needed some time away, some peace to think."

"Yet you brought the boy," said Dragoon.

"Merlin wouldn't let me go alone," said Arthur smiling a little, "And he's the only one I can tolerate right now. Even Gwen, she feels my grief and I see it reflected back at me and I can't stand to see her in pain like that, not when there's nothing I can do to help her." Dragoon pushed the plate of rabbit meat closer to Arthur, and continued to eat from his own.

"You carry a great burden, and the boy understands this and doesn't add to it," said Dragoon, "He walks by your side to support you." Arthur took some meat and began to eat it warily and then with vigor.

"What did you do to Merlin?" he asked, "Really?"

"He's important to you?" asked Dragoon.

"He's a servant," said Arthur trying to sound haughty, Dragoon glared at him, "and he's probably the closest thing I have to real friend. He doesn't treat me like a prince, or a king. He only treats me like he's always treated me, like Arthur," he looked down at his plate and ate a little more.

"Do you really think I hurt your friend?" asked Dragoon.

"You're a sorcerer you're capable of anything," said Arthur.

"Magic is capable of anything, this is true," Dragoon, "It can be used for great feats of good and of evil. Many go mad with the power, with the responsibility it holds. Still others have gone to a place of grief and hatred, lashing out with whatever comes to hand. When magic is harnessed properly its only limitation is the will of the wielder."

"You could kill me with a thought," said Arthur, as if suddenly realizing this.

"I don't have those thoughts. I live only to serve and protect those who have no other protection," said Dragoon.

"And who is that?" asked Arthur.

"Mostly," said Dragoon, "it's you. You won't believe me, but I have been protecting you since I came to Camelot. You're very accident prone you know."

"I don't need protection from an old man, and I certainly don't want I anyone in Camelot waving magic around," said Arthur, "What powers you choose to utilize are banned in Camelot and if you set foot there it is on pain of death."

"I didn't choose," said Dragoon lightly, "I was born with magic, it's a part of who I am. I could no more not use magic, as you could stop growing hair. Others like me, who have been hunted for the powers they inherited, have turned to the darkness in fear. You need to bring magic back into the light where it can bloom in all its glory. Morgana had to hide her gift, she feared it, until she embraced it and then she hated all those who had made her hate who she was inside. When magic is returned to Camelot the people will rejoice that they will no longer live in fear."

"I understand," said Arthur rubbing his eyes, "but I can't bring magic back, it will cause chaos."

"So punish those who misuse it, don't just arbitrarily punish anyone who has any contact with magic in anyway shape or form. Your father executed people who had the most tangential contact with sorcerers; people who didn't even know that the person they helped had magic. That kind of indiscriminate punishment, where no one knows who is going to be next, breeds a society of fear and resentment. Fear that someday they may be executed for magic whether they used it or not, makes people take the risk anyway, makes them commit the crime they know they'll be executed for regardless of guilt or innocence. And it makes those left behind resent the rule that killed their kin, and turns them against you as well. How many children, or parents of slain sorcerers have come back for revenge against your father?"

"My father brought this kingdom out of chaos and brought us peace," said Arthur.

"Your father used the excuse of those minorities who practiced dark magic to condemn all those who might hold power against him!" cried Dragoon, "The forces of magic did not rise against Camelot until after, Uther had declared war on them."

"You're saying all the sorcerers that have attacked Camelot since the purge have been justified?" Arthur asked.

"Of course not," said Dragoon, "there is no justification for taking an innocent life. The spilling of blood should never be a cause for celebration."

"That is a point we can agree on," said Arthur.

"We have more in common than, I think you see," said Dragoon.

"If what you say is true that you've been helping me, can you tell me why?" asked Arthur.

"You are The Once And Future King," said Dragoon, as if this explained it all.

"I don't know what that means," said Arthur.

"There is a prophecy, that holds The Once and Future King, will unite the lands of Albion and bring peace the land."

"And why do you think that's me?" asked Arthur.

"Because you walk with Emrys, and I am destined to help him," said Dragoon.

"Who is Emrys?" asked Arthur.

"Emrys is the greatest and most powerful warlock to ever live. He is prophesied to be your ally in the quest to unite the lands."

"That's impossible, I don't know any warlocks. What is a warlock?" asked Arthur.

"Someone born of magic," said Dragoon.

"Like you?"

"Yes, but much stronger, it is said that Emrys could use his magic in infancy, that it is woven into his soul," said Dragoon.

"Then I definitely don't know anyone like that," said Arthur, finishing his meal and putting his plate down.

Dragoon smiled, "It is my destiny to help you and Emrys bring together Albion and return peace and magic to the land."

Arthur yawned he felt a bit dizzy, "Who is Emrys?"

"It is said he will be your most trusted advisor in the darkest of times," said Dragoon standing and helping Arthur lay down.

"And where is he?" Arthur was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"He walks by your side with destiny forever more."

Arthur woke up with a start; the fire had burned down to embers. A blanket had been laid across him as he slept and Merlin lay across the fire, conked out in his own bedroll.

"Merlin!" called Arthur, but he got no response. "Merlin!" he said again and tossed a twig at him.

"Hey, what?" Merlin jerked awake startled.

"What happened?" asked Arthur.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Dragoon was here," said Arthur.

"Was he?" asked Merlin sitting up sleepily looking around.

"What happened when you came back to camp?" asked Arthur.

"I was collecting wood," Merlin yawned leaning on his forearms, "and found some herbs that Gaius has been asking me to keep an eye out for, and then I came back to camp. You were out like a light, so I tided up your meal and put your bedroll over you. That's it." Merlin shrugged.

"How long were you gone?" asked Arthur.

"I'm not sure, a few minutes, are you sure it wasn't a dream?" asked Merlin.

"I don't know," said Arthur and lay back on his blankets, "Maybe I've been over working myself."

"If you say, so," said Merlin sounding doubtful and rolling over in his bedroll, "Though I don't know why you'd try and kill a tree, even for you that's weird."

"Huh?" Arthur frowned looking up at Merlin, "Kill a tree, what are you burbling about?"

"You stabbed your sword into that tree over there," said Merlin gesturing vaguely, but not sitting back up.

Arthur sat up and saw his sword glinting in the moonlight, buried halfway to the hilt into a nearby tree. "Then it wasn't a dream," said Arthur astonished, "but that would mean…walks beside me…" He frowned looking over at Merlin who had apparently dropped back off to sleep and was currently drooling into the bedroll. Arthur shook his head. "Definitely not," he said to himself, and went back to sleep.

###


End file.
